


morning hours

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For a moment it felt just like old times. Just them and their bed. Nothing else existed or mattered.But it wasn’t old times.





	morning hours

For a while, their mornings had been hectic, frenzied. There had always been a meeting that needed to be attended, a strategy that had to be devised, a supply run someone needed to make. Back then downtime had been a rare luxury. And though sleeping in could have been done it wasn't the wisest option. A war raging above and them being hunted didn't stop just because they wanted to cuddle a little longer.

And then _after_ there had been slow mornings. Peaceful, indulgent mornings in which Touka’s only cares in the world had been cuddling closer to Kaneki, and as the hours passed, avoiding the sunlight peeking in through the blinds. Eventually, avoiding the light wasn't an option and she had to go about convincing an equally lazy Kaneki to get up and blackout the entire window. Normally putting cold feet on his bare skin had persuaded him to comply. And though he would grumble and moan, in the end, he always returned right back to their bed and pulled her back into his arms.

Those mornings had belonged to them.

But like all good things those mornings had passed too. Those early hours in which the pair could lounge about without a care of the world had gone as quickly as they had come.

Yet on days like this, it seemed they had been granted a reprieve. It was early in the morning but not too early. Touka would have guessed maybe 8 A.M judging by the soft, warm light and the birds calling outside. Kaneki was awake and had been for some time, but like her, he wasn't ready to give up the sanctuary of their covers just yet. Especially not when their home was so quiet.

They laid there in comfortable silence, her head resting on one of his arms while his other was slung across her waist. Though his eyes were closed Touka knew he was aware of her eyes on him, going over every dip and curve and line of his face. Then her fingers were on him as she traced along his jaw and his cheek. He couldn't keep up his charade of pretending to be asleep then, not when her fingers were gliding so softly across his skin, tickling. He smiled, opening his eyes as he grabbed her wrist and brought her fingers to his lips, kissing each digit reverently.

A familiar spark flows between them as their eyes meet. They are both thinking the same thing. They wonder if they have time...

For a moment it felt just like old times. Just them and their bed. Nothing else existed or mattered.

But it wasn’t old times.

The sound of their bedroom door creaking open made them separate slightly. The electric heat gone, fizzled out as if it was never there to begin with. Touka frowned because of course the moment wasn’t meant to last, while Kaneki, in annoyance, buried his face in his pillow as if he were trying to asphyxiate himself. 

“UP! PEASE UP!”  
  
  
Sighing fondly, Touka sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed to see their one and half year old daughter standing there, her arms raised and her hands making grasping motions.  
  
  
  
With ease, Touka hoisted the little girl up and plopped her down between her parents. Smiling brightly, Ichika crawled over to her father – who was still trying to suffocate himself – and snuggled into his side.

“You slept later than usual, little girl,” Touka teased, brushing Ichika’s hair behind her ear. This caused her to nuzzle her head into her father’s side, like a cat begging for affection. Touka tried not to smile. She was such a spoiled daddy’s girl.

"It was probably all that fun she had at the park yesterday.” Kaneki finally spoke, lifting his face off of the pillow and rolling over on his side to tickle his daughter. Ichika squealed and tried her best to avoid her father's hands but eventually decided that perhaps offensive was better than defensive as she returned the favor and began to tickle his sides. Lucky for Ichika her papa was maybe the most ticklish person Touka had ever met and soon Kaneki was rolling too and fro to avoid mercilessly little hands.

Touka waited until the tickle war was over before drawing her daughter's attention and playfully poking her forehead. “And what did I tell you, hm? I said when our bedroom door is closed that you need to…?” Ichika pantomimed knocking. “That’s right. Remember next time, okay?” The little girl nodded animatedly, jostling her loose pigtails. Then with a naughty glimmer in her eyes, launched herself at her mother. 

“Abble now?” Touka laughed at the cute baby babble and predictability. Every day with Ichika always started the same. _Apple slices. _And not just any apples, only the biggest, shiniest, reddest ones would do.

“Yeah, apple time.” 

Touka was out of bed before Kaneki, who was taking his time stretching. Just as Ichika was about to jump off the bed and run off to the kitchen, Touka grabbled her by the waist. The child's laughter bounced off the walls as she tried to scramble away from her captor. Holding onto her arms Touka let the little girls’ feet dangle off the ground as she began to walk towards the bedroom door, playfully swinging a giddy Ichika along the way. 

Mornings in their household were rarely quiet or serene or lazy anymore. But the love here felt the same – maybe even a little bigger and brighter. And, Touka supposed, that was what mattered the most.

**Author's Note:**

> I had not intended to write another story so soon, but here we are ~


End file.
